The Truth will tear you apart
by Lazygirl420
Summary: Its been like forever. We find our daughter and now its happened again. Where is she? This isn't over yet. She thought she knew Carter's secrets. His family will never be normal. The truth will tear you apart. I don't not own #notmyrights nor do I get paid for this. Its just how I see season two happening based on the previews.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own/isn't my right and I'm not getting paid for this blah blah blah...** **Chapter one is mainly the interviews you see on preview videos for Season 2. ** **Chapter two will be up in about a week, and yes I did replace this chapter. ENJOY! :)**

_Previously on the show:_

_Elizabeth ran out the back of the shop screaming in agony while looking at empty space. Her daughter was kidnapped a second time. "Carter,... Carter!" Elizabeth yelled. Feeling mixed emotions as she seen her daughter was gone again._

Chapter one: Interviews

Case: Carter Stevens

Int. 01 Elizabeth Wilson, Mother

Elizabeth sat in a interview room. Her mouth was almost to dry to talk. Her eyes were burning from crying. Running through her mind, how could I... how did it happen. I lost her. She snapped out of you daze when a woman walked in she asked, "So you set up the meeting?" The interviewers voice was calm and relaxed which is only common for a particular area.

Elizabeth sat there for a few moments trying to find her voice. "My plan was to apprehend Lori but, I failed again." Elizabeth, said. The words she spoke where cracking. She continued to just look straight ahead. It was clear that she was blaming herself.

The interviewer told her, "Nobody is blaming you but, if you had to guess do you have any idea where Lori might take your daughter?"

Elizabeth was filled with a little anger as she remembered Lori taking her daughter. She spoke with a bit of hatred. "Where ever Lori took Carter, she won't go far." There was a bit of silence before she spoke again. "This isn't over yet."

The Interviewer was quick to ask another question. "Whats not over?" She watched Elizabeth sat there with no answer as an eye moved. The interviewer asked another question. "Elizabeth, is there something else we should know?"

Elizabeth was moving around in her seat. It was clear, she had something on her mind.

Case: Carter Stevens

Int. 02 Taylor Wilson, Sister

Taylor sat there nervously. She didn't know if Carter was ok or hurt. She was questioning everything she knew about Carter. Did she go willingly because, I haven't been the best twin lately. When the woman started asking questions, Taylor refocused her vision on the woman.

The woman asked, "Were you and Carter close?"

Taylor thought for a second and then proceeded to give an answer. "Not at first but, we were getting there." Taylor told truthfully.

"Then any secrets Carter would of had, she would of told you?" The woman asked in a curious fashion.

Taylor was a bit faster to answer this time. "She promised she would be honest with me." As Taylor said it out loud she begin to wonder if everything Carter ever said was a lie.

"And was she?" The woman asked, rather fast.

Taylor took a few moments to think. "I thought so but, now, I don't, I don't know." Taylor said truthfully again. She didn't know if anything Carter said, was true or not.

Case: Carter Stevens

Int. 03 Grant Wilson, Brother

"It's been two day's since your sister was kidnapped, are things difficult at home with her gone?" The woman doing the interview asked.

"I miss carter more then anyone, she was the only one who paid attention to me. We wanted the same thing." Grant, told the woman through what sounded like little whimpers.

The woman wasted no time, "And what was that?" She, asked.

Grant took his time to give an answer, he looked around took a breath and said, " a normal family".

"Were doing everything we can, to bring your family back to normal." The woman tried to reassure him.

Grant let a small smile out, "That's nice but, no matter what you do, my family will never be normal." Grant, said starting strong and ending with his voice calming to a whisper.

Case: Carter Stevens

Int. 04 Max, Best Friend

"You understand, your friend Carter has been kidnapped, correct?" The woman asked.

Max looked around the room, you could see he had been holding back tears for quite some time. "Yup." Was all he could manage to get out.

"You know Lori Steven's?" She asked for obvious reasons.

Max trying his best to find his voice eventually managed to get out one small word. "Yes." He, said.

"Did Carter's family know the depth of Lori's instability?" The woman, asked.

Max took his time to think of an answer and looking straight into the camera he gave his answer. "Elizabeth wouldn't of put Carter at risk if she did."

"Do you reason to believe, Lori might be after something else other then just, Carter? The woman, asked.

It took a few minutes. Max didn't know how to answer and then the obvious answer went through his head. "She has to be it's got to be about something bigger, right?" He, asked her holding back more tears.

**Chapter two will consist of Carter waking up and what not's... (Maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not part of the story... I've had a family member who lost everything in a house fire, I'm only asking you to share the link below to your social media sites PLEASE... They have nothing left but, each other.**

For Family

Our family has been through soo much these past few years. We have lost my grandpa, six months later my grandma passed away. Then we lost a cousin a few months later and my aunt lost both her parents the year later. We come from a very small town not much to offer. My aunt, uncle, and there daughter my cousin lost everything they owned in a house fire. They lost everything. Photos, family give downs, clothes, a home, a place to feel safe, a place to feel happy and relief after a long day at work. Now they come home but, all that's there is what is no more. All the memories and happy moments burned away. Staying with another family member right beside there old home. There not asking for much if anything. If we can just pass this link to 2000 people and get a dollar from each person we can help them afford a new trailer so please if you read this share this link on your FB, TWITTER, YOU-TUBE, ANY SOCIAL MEDIA...The Link WejustwantaHome

There wouldn't be enough thank you's to give even if you donate a penny. PLEASE share the above link give some hope, peace, love, every share could get us closer to paying for a new home its not much to ask for so please help me help them...


End file.
